


Ain't your standard premonitions

by Dividedpoet



Series: It'll be a long day of fixing. Make something else your mission. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Canon Compliant, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Porn With Plot, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), because she does not have time to wait for Bucky to make a move, i think...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedpoet/pseuds/Dividedpoet
Summary: She gives herself a moment to appreciate the stretch of his skin against taut muscle, the tension of his body, the way his prosthetic fits into his chest. Bucky doesn't move an inch as Darcy takes him in, fingers ghosting across his torso. But if possible his eyes darken further. "You remember how this dance goes?" Darcy asks softly, forcing herself to look Bucky in the eyes even as her fingertips catch on the defined dips of his abdomen.Slowly, Bucky nods. "I think I can remember the steps," he rasps.Then Darcy's back is colliding against the closed door with a suddenness that takes her breath away. Bucky's mouth latches onto hers and his fingers slot along her rib cage. A surprised moan tears itself from Darcy's throat and she shudders as Bucky pulls his body flush with hers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: It'll be a long day of fixing. Make something else your mission. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734715
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	Ain't your standard premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I have this looooooooong story sitting in a google document and occasionally I add to the document to flush out the story chronologically. Recently, I decided to break the story up into individual parts. This is the first of those parts.

Darcy shows up to Bucky's apartment at three in the morning. She doesn't have to knock loudly, hell she barely has to knock at all, before he opens the door. Attempting to ignore the way the tank top Bucky must have thrown on stretches across the muscles of his chest, Darcy levels her phone at him. 

Shuri sent plans for all non-essential personnel to evacuate Wakanda. Darcy is supposed to join Jane on an outbound carrier to the states in the morning.

"Dude," is all Darcy says.

Bucky's eyes stay fixed on the details of Shuri's message. Slowly he shakes his head. "I'm not a hundred percent, Darc, but I know it's bad."

Lowering the hand holding her phone, Darcy gestures out with both arms before dropping them to her sides. "And you're gonna be here for it?"

Bucky nods, "Helping Stevie fight the good fight." The words come off as a little self-deprecating, but Darcy knows he means them.

Darcy presses her lips together in a thin line, looking anywhere but Bucky. "Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asks, quieter and more fearful than she intends.

Bucky's jaw hardens. "If I have a goddamn thing to say about it you're not getting rid of me, dollface." The words have such fierce conviction behind them that Darcy feels tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"But what if--" she starts, cutting off when a sob pushes its way up her throat. "Aw, fucking Christ," she grits out, frantically wiping at her cheeks. "Fuck fuck fuck," she mutters, shaking her head and refusing to look at Bucky's surprised reaction.

"Darc, you knew - " Bucky begins.

"I know you're basically a fucking Avenger. That we couldn't keep existing in this happy little limbo. I _know_ that. Turns out I didn't prepare myself as well as I thought," Darcy snaps. She's not mad at him, this isn't his fault. She's just pissed at her traitorous body for refusing to keep its shit together. Metal fingers comb into the hair above her ear and she jerks away. 

"Darcy," he says softly, his hand remaining raised as he steps into her space again. Only this time, his other hand comes up to press between her shoulder blades and tug her against him. He knows she isn't scared of him. She's _scared_.

Darcy goes willingly, letting Bucky envelop her in a hug. She tucks her face against his chest and breathes in the smell of him, doing her best to fight back any more leaking from her evil eyes. Bucky keeps his arms around her as he ushers her out of the hallway, closing his door with his foot once they're inside.

"It's okay, darlin'," Bucky says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

It's easy to read between his words, feel the intention of them. It's okay that she's worried, but he can't promise her everything is going to _be_ okay. So he doesn't.

They stand like that for a few minutes, Bucky gently swaying them back and forth as Darcy wills herself to stop being so weak. Finally she stiffens and presses at his chest. He lets her go right away.

Darcy shakes her head again. "This is bullshit. I'm not gonna spend my last -- " she cuts off, this time just to rephrase. "This isn't how I want to remember tonight," she settles on instead, looking up to meet Bucky's eyes.

It's the first time Darcy has seen him completely at a loss. He doesn't look afraid, this is what he does. Like a soldier getting ready for deployment. But he looks at her desperately, as if he wants to say something that'll sooth her sadness.

Without pausing to think it out, Darcy drops her hands to the hem of her shirt and yanks it up. She isn't wearing a bra and she watches Bucky's eyes darken as he takes her in. 

"Darcy." This time her name is a warning that Bucky practically growls.

"I'm not doing this 'crying in your arms until the sun comes up and I have to leave you' thing. It's cliche and I am nothing if not my own woman." 

Darcy's voice is as sure as her fingers when they deftly pluck at the bottom of Bucky's own shirt. He lets her lift the fabric, his eyes not leaving where they've landed on her face. Bucky raises his arms without comment and Darcy strips the article of clothing over his head. 

She gives herself a moment to appreciate the stretch of his skin against taut muscle, the tension of his body, the way his prosthetic fits into his chest. Bucky doesn't move an inch as Darcy takes him in, fingers ghosting across his torso. But if possible his eyes darken further. "You remember how this dance goes?" Darcy asks softly, forcing herself to look Bucky in the eyes even as her fingertips catch on the defined dips of his abdomen.

Slowly, Bucky nods. "I think I can remember the steps," he rasps.

Then Darcy's back is colliding against the closed door with a suddenness that takes her breath away. Bucky's mouth latches onto hers and his fingers slot along her rib cage. A surprised moan tears itself from Darcy's throat and she shudders as Bucky pulls his body flush with hers.

Darcy can already feel him hardening against her thigh and a thrill shoots right through her center.

Just as Darcy is about to tell Bucky to _please fuck her_ , he drops to his knees. Anticipation blooms in the pit of her stomach as Bucky tucks his fingers into the waistband of her pajama pants and tugs on them while he drags open mouthed kisses down her sternum. The clothing drops to the floor and Bucky skims his hands back up Darcy's sides. His lips travel across her chest before he takes her right nipple in his mouth. Tongue circling around it, Darcy has to make a conscious effort to remain upright. As if hearing her thoughts, Bucky tightens his fingers as he moves his mouth to attend to her other nipple.

Before long Bucky continues his open mouthed kisses down Darcy's torso, destination obvious. Reaching his intended location, Bucky doesn't even try to take off Darcy’s underwear. Just yanks it to the side and puts his mouth on her. Darcy lets her head thump back against the door as Bucky licks at her folds.

"Holy shit, 'think I can remember' my ass," she bites out. 

As if in response, Bucky grips the flesh of her ass through her panties and buries his face in order to push his tongue inside of her. Darcy whimpers and Bucky groans. The noise vibrates through her and Darcy clenches her thighs against his chin. Bucky takes one of his hands and slides it between Darcy's knees. Then he's coaxing one of her legs up and over his shoulder to open her up to him.

Darcy weaves her fingers into Bucky's hair, gripping the strands as she grinds against his face. Lips close around her clit and after a few gentle sucks she's trembling her way over the edge, continuing to tighten her hold on his hair as he licks her through her orgasm.

Bucky's head is resting against Darcy's thigh when she looks down at him. His pupils are blown wide and there's the sheen of her smeared across his mouth. In a swift motion she takes her leg off his shoulder and braces her hands against his chest to push him back. Darcy is fully aware Bucky wouldn't budge an inch if he didn't want to, but he humors her and rocks back to sit on the floor.

Shimmying out of the panties, Darcy goes to the floor as well and climbs into Bucky's lap. She kisses him without hesitation. Bucky grips Darcy's hips and ruts his still clothed erection up against her. His eyes remain dark, but he doesn't seem hurried in any way.

"When I get to the states," he begins thickly, having pulled back just enough that she still feels the brush of his lips against her mouth. "I'm gonna lay you out and see how many sounds I can get out of you." 

Darcy's eyes go half-lidded when he grinds up against her again. "The scientific part of me applauds your desire for experimentation," she breathes. Snaking a hand between them, Bucky tilts his head back blissfully when her fingers close around his cock. Leaning away from him, she frees it from the confines of his sleeping shorts.

"I don't have anything," he says quietly.

Darcy smiles lazily down at him. "You rocking any venereal diseases that I should be aware of? A little syph? Some clap-clap? Super crabs?" At Bucky's arched eyebrow and slow shake of his head, Darcy barks out a laugh. "I have an IUD," she says. Bucky continues to stare at her. "It's birth control." She lets go of his still hard member to come up on her knees and grasp the waistband of his shorts. Bucky wiggles a little as they work the clothing down far enough without even attempting to take it all the way off. Then Darcy's hand is back on his dick and she's positioning it at her entrance.

Watching Bucky's face as she sinks down onto him is pure magic. His eyes flutter back in his head and his hands fasten to her hips.

"Fucking christ," he bites out when she rolls her pelvis against his. 

They lose all concept of time after that. It isn’t that the hours pass into days which pass into we---no, nothing like that. They simply fall into a rhythm that doesn’t concern itself with the expectations of the outside world. This rhythm drives where they touch and how they respond. It dictates what action will shift into the next. And it is without anxiety or unsure anticipation, because they know every touch is right. 

Darcy comes with her legs wrapped around Bucky’s body as he rocks between her thighs. His arms support her lower back and her feet help him maintain his own precarious balance. Darcy’s orgasm squeezes Bucky’s from him with a shout.

They don't bother to pull themselves up from the floor after. Darcy is draped against Bucky's chest as he runs his right hand through her hair and his left across her back. He softens inside of her, but neither of them mind.

The silence in the room is broken when Bucky takes a deep breath. "Wanna call you my girl," he says gruffly. Darcy feels the smile try to take over her face and she presses it into Bucky's chest.

"Yeah, I could jump on board that train," she says against his skin.

"Old timey phrasing always does the trick," Bucky mutters.  
\-----  
They've just gotten back to the states when it happens, after being sent away from the impending battle for their safety.

Apparently it doesn't matter. Darcy watches Jane disintegrate in front of her eyes.

In the middle of saying, "Wanna split a bottle of wi--" Jane's eyes go wide and she starts to come apart. Darcy remembers clawing at the air, screaming for her friend in utter confusion. But even as she does it, she hears the other cries that echo through the building. 

This isn't only happening to her.  
\-----  
Steve shows up at Darcy's apartment a couple of weeks after the Decimation, a somber expression on his face as she quickly opens the door. Hope immediately turns sour.

Darcy doesn't have to ask. Because as lovely as Steve is, he'd never intruded on her time with Bucky. If he's here, there is only one reason.

This time Darcy doesn't scream or claw. She just crumples to the floor, the air suddenly much too heavy. Steve's arms fold around her and she feels a certain amount of solace knowing he must feel what she does one hundred times over. A steady hand strokes through her hair and in that moment Darcy realizes she's shaking.

It isn't as if Darcy didn't understand the concept of loneliness before. She'd felt a semblance of it her whole life, with absentee parents and fickle friends that rotated until she found Jane. But now, now she feels the loneliness like a chasm. A gaping hole in her chest that had previously been filled by two amazing people.

People who literally crumbled into non-existence.

Steve peels Darcy off the floor and carries her to the couch. Which is good, because she's suddenly so very tired. It isn't until he sits down with her pressed to his chest that Darcy realizes Steve needs the comfort just as badly as she does.

Which is fine. They can mourn together.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is un-beta'd and written under quarantine after CV-19 exposure so I knoooow it's a mess. Please feel free to lemme know if anything stands out that needs correcting. <3


End file.
